afternoon run
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Regina goes for an afternoon run in Central Park, she sees a angry crowd against gay people. she meets a beautiful blonde who thinks 'making out in front of the crowd' would be a good idea. (swanqueen. AU. no magic. one shot)


**Just a quick think I wrote on the bus.. hope you like it!**

 **I have dyslexia so yes, I know my grammar sucks so I'm sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **Reviews would make my day! Please enjoy!**

Regina was running through Central Park on a bright sunny day in summer. It was in the middle of the afternoon but she though a run would do her good after all the stress she had with her work.

After finishing a big project yesterday she finally had a week off. So she was running to blow off some steam she had to hold in when she was working on the project.

Ear plugs in and in her runners outfit she saw a crowd of people, and they looked angry.

She took her ear plugs out and stopped running when she was close enough. The people looked indeed angry and they had boards with 'being gay is a sin' and 'stop home sexuality' on it.

Looking around her for a second, she saw a beautiful blonde standing a couple of meters away from her.

"Excuse me" she says to the blonde as she held her ear plugs in one hand.

The blonde looked at her with a smile. "Do you know what's going on?" Regina asks the blonde pointing towards the angry crowd.

"Yeah" the blonde said. "The are protesting because they think being gay is a sin" emma says with a laugh and points at one of the boards.

"That's ridicules" regina says as she looked over her shoulder to the crowd. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay" she says shaking her head to the angry mob

"Well I'm glade you think about it that way" the blonde says still smiling at her.

"Well it would be kind off weird if I didn't accept it" regina says with a smile to the woman.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" regina laughed softly

"And why would that be?" The blonde asked with a hint of, was it hope? In her eyes.

"Well, it turned out long ago that I just happen to like woman" regina smiles as she takes a sting of hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Oh really? Well what a coincidence..." The woman says. "So do I" she says excited.

"Oh really?" Regina asks with her own excitement.

"Yes really" the blonde smiles. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan" she says and holds out her hand.

"I'm Regina Mills, nice to meet you emma." Regina smiles and takes Emma's hand to shake for a moment.

"So um.." The blonde continues. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Well, straight to the point" regina smirks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's the only straight thing I'm good at" emma says making regina laugh.

"Yes I am single" regina smiles. "what about you?" Shes a bit shyly. she never needed to ask woman on a date because they always asked her. She never had to go after anyone she wanted because they always came to her.

"Yes I am" emma says with a big smile.

"Interning" regina says as a blush started so show on her cheeks.

"So what do you say, we go over there and make out in front of them" emma asks with a smile, bumping her arm and points at the crowd.

"You do work fast don't you?"  
Regina asks with a smirk.

"Not really, but with such a beautiful woman like you.. Who also happens to like woman, AND who is single? Well you just have to before someone else takes her" emma smiles, winking at her at the end of her sentence.

Regina giggled at the wink. 'What the hell? You never giggle! Get a hold of yourself woman' she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath.

"Well, with a beautiful woman like you.. I think I'd better move fast before someone else takes you."  
Regina answers with a smiles.

"Sooo... Is that a yes?" The blonde asks

"I.. Y-Yes" regina says with a shy smile and feeling her cheeks get warm again.

"Awesome" emma says and takes her hand and pulls her closer to the crowd and stops when they where standing right in front of the crowd. Only a couple of meters away from them.

Regina bits her lower lip as emma stopped walking and turns to her. Feeling the blondes arms slip around her waist and stepping closer.

Smiling regina puts her arms around the the blondes neck. Stepping closer as she felt the pink thin lips pressed to her own lips.

Smiling as their lips moved together as one. Regina hears so shouting from the crowd but she doesn't even hear it. Somebody shouts a happy shout and regina smiled.

Gasping as emma took advantage of her smile. Feeling the blondes tongue in her mouth, and a spark of heat shoots through her body. Pressing her body more in to the blondes and their tongues dancing together in her mouth was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

After an amazing tongue battle the two finally brook apart, in desperate need for air. Resting their heads together as they both gasped for air.

Seeing a man come their way with an angry look. Emma took Regina's hand and together they ran away with some positive cheering from some people that had seen them.

Laughing they stopped running 1 KM away from the crowd. They where still holding hands and smiling big time.

Regina was breathing heavily and so was emma. Regina bit her lip as she took a step toward emma and pressed her lips against the pink ones once more.

Feeling the blonde smile against her lips as they had another passioned kiss. Emma's arms went around her waist and her arms went around her neck again. Holding each other close as tongues started dancing together.

After another moment they broke apart. Breathing heavily again and both woman smiling.

"So..." Emma says as she didn't let go of her just yet. Pressing a soft kiss to her plunk lips.

"So.." Regina smiles. As she pressed a quick pack on the blondes lips.  
"Would you um.. Like to maybe.. I don't know maybe you would like to go... Out on a date with me?"  
Regina asks nervous.

"I would love that" emma smiles and kisses her again.

"Well I'm glade that I took that run today" regina laughs.

"Me too" emma says and presses another kiss onto Regina's lips.


End file.
